


The Perfect Fathers (SEQUEL to The Perfect Parents)

by lovelyjess



Series: The Perfect Parents [2]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: F/M, Harry Styles - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Niall Horan - Freeform, Niam - Freeform, Parents, Zayn Malik - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, zerrie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyjess/pseuds/lovelyjess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two years since little Juliet was born and the boys were back on tour again. Things have gotten harder but they try their best to cope. There'll be weddings, fights and maybe a break up. Will they live happily ever after?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like the second book as much as the first!

Introduction  
Harry’s POV  
I wandered in to the kitchen yawning and stretching my arms over my head. Juliet was up late last night. She’s teething and can’t sleep. I yawned again putting the kettle on the stove to boil. I grabbed two cups and added tea bags. It’s been a very quick two years since Julie was born. I never knew how fast it would go. It’s been amazing though. Hearing her say Dada for the first time, her first steps. Everything was just such a great experience. We were taking a break from our current tour to spend time at home with our families, which was nice. I was just pouring the water when I heard her little feet running down the hallway. I smiled but pretended not to notice. She’s been doing this thing where she likes to scare you and you have to act surprised. Even though I knew it was coming when she jumped out at me I pretended to jump. “Oh you scared me baby.” I sighed.  
“Scare Dada?” She giggled. I nodded.  
“Yes you did.” I smiled.  
“Dada up.” She whined holding her hands in the air. I scooped her up and sat her on the counter so I could finish making tea. “Where Dada Lou?” She asked kicking her legs in the air.  
“Dada Lou is asleep. Should we go wake him up?” I asked. She nodded.  
“Yeah, yeah. Wake Dada up.” She smiled nodding. I smiled back and put her on the floor so she could run to our room. I followed behind and opened the door. Lou was asleep with both his arms and legs spread over the whole bed, see what I have to put up with.  
“You going to scare Dada?” I whispered. She nodded and tip toed over to his side of the bed.  
“Dada Lou wake up!” She yelled loudly, actually making him jump.  
“What?!”  
“You did it baby.” I smiled as she ran over to me.  
“You two planned this didn’t you?” Louis smirked from the bed.  
“Dada plan.” Julie said pointing at me.  
“Me?” I faked gasped.  
“Did Dada corrupt you sweetie?” Louis asked hopping out of the bed.  
“Dada cowwupt.” She nodded. He walked over and picked her up.  
“Shame on you Harold.” He shook his head at me and walked off.  
“You’re the one who wouldn’t get up.” I smirked following him. He went to the kitchen and sat Julie where I had put her before.  
“I know. I slept in again.” He sighed rubbing his eyes. “I know you were up late, sorry.”  
“It’s fine Lou, I’m ok. You can just be on duty tonight.” I laughed.  
“I will, I promise. You can sleep in tomorrow.” He smiled and kissed me sweetly.  
“We can’t tomorrow, we have the wedding to go to remember?” I said seriously. He gave me a blank look, suggesting he had no idea what I was on about. “Josh and Kim? Our friends? Louis, I told you to remember!” I groaned.  
“Oops.” He sighed scratching the back of his neck. “I forgot.”  
“Well obviously! We’re suppose help set up and be his best men.”  
“Fuck it!” He snapped.  
“Dada Lou bad word!” Juliet scolded.  
“Sorry honey. What are we going to do? I haven’t got anything ready.” He sighed.  
“Well I suggested you get things ready. Now!” I said seriously making him run off.  
“Where Dada go?” She asked as I sat her in her high chair.  
“Dada is going to get changed and help Uncle Josh. He and Aunty Kim and getting married tomorrow.” I smiled.  
“Aunty Kim!” Juliet smiled happily clapping her hands.  
“Yeah baby. Now what do you want for breakfast? Porridge, fruit or cereal?” I asked.  
“Powwidge.” She answered. I nodded and got started on making it. A few minutes later Lou returned. “Dada Lou!”  
“What exactly do we have to do for this wedding?” He asked me while kissing Juliet’s forehead.  
“We have to help set up everything and be up there when they get married. Mum and Jay already said they’d watch Julie for us while we are busy.” I explained.  
“Ok. What does setting up involve?” He questioned making the tea I had forgotten about.  
“We are on flower duty so we need to pick them up from the florist’s and decorate the church and reception area.”  
“Ok. I’ll go get the flowers and meet you at the church in an hour?”  
“What am I supposed to do with Juliet?” I asked.  
“I don’t know, bring her or something.” He said quickly.  
“How am I supposed to help and look after a two year old at the same time? I’m not Superman.”  
“I know but if I have to do this then I suggest you take her. I can’t.” He looked at me pleadingly.  
“Oh fine! Now you really owe me.” I groaned.  
“Yes thank you. Now I better go.” He said hurriedly.  
“I’ll text you where to go. Please be careful.” I said seriously as he kissed me.  
“I will. Promise. Be good for Dada ok Julie.” He said kissing her forehead again.  
“Julie be good.” She smiled.  
“Good girl princess.” He smiled. “I’ll see you there.” He yelled as he ran out.  
“Where Dada go?” Juliet asked.  
“Dada’s going to pick up flowers. And you’re going to eat your porridge.” I smiled sitting in front of her. “Ready?” She nodded and I gave her the first spoonful.  
“Yummy Powwidge!” She exclaimed. I chuckled but gave her some more.  
“Harry!” I heard someone yell.  
“In the kitchen!” I yelled back.  
“Hey.” It was Liam. “Hey Julie.” He smiled.  
“Uncle Li!” She yelled happily. “Me eating Powwidge.” She giggled.  
“Are you? It looks yummy.” He smiled again sitting at the breakfast bar.  
“What brings you here so early Li?” I asked giving Juliet some more food.  
“Nothing really. Niall’s off with Josh and I’m bored. I was wondering what you were doing. I saw Louis on my way over.”  
“Oh yeah. He’s in a rush because he slept in and forgot we were helping with the wedding.” I explained.  
“Ooh. I bet that didn’t go down too well.”  
“Nope. He’s been forgetting everything lately and it’s pissing me off. I’m sick of doing everything. I mean I love taking care of Julie but seriously, I can’t do it 24/7. How hard is it to wake up and comfort her?” I sighed.  
“Me finished Dada.” She said pushing away the spoon.  
“No more baby?”  
“No more.” She answered.  
“Ok. Go and get your tooth brush. I’ll be there in a minute ok?”  
“Kay Dada.” She smiled and ran off.  
“I’m sorry Harry. It must suck sometimes.” Liam sighed.  
“I still love him, no matter what he does to piss me off.” I laughed and went to find Juliet. “Are you coming?”  
“Oh right.” He chuckled and followed me.  
“Dada teeth.” She smiled pointing to her mouth.  
“Yeah baby. Are you helping today?” I asked Liam helping Juliet brush her teeth.  
“Yeah I should be. Can I come with you?” He asked back.  
“Sure. All done honey.” I smiled.  
“Yay!” Juliet yelled. “Can we go park Dada?” She asked.  
“We can’t baby. Not today. We need to help Aunty Kim set up. That sounds like fun doesn’t it?”  
“No! It boring.” She pouted. I wish she had a friend in the band to play with. She never really made friends since only a year after she was born we were back on tour. She’s friends with Lux, but there’s a bit of an age difference.  
“Come on Julie. Uncle Li will be with us.” I said happily.  
“Really?” She asked.  
“Yep. Right Liam.” I said giving him a look.  
“Yeah. We’re going to have fun.” He smiled.  
“Ok. Can take dolly?”  
“Yeah. Go and get your dolly and we’ll leave ok?” I smiled kissing her head.  
“Ok Dada.” She giggled and ran off.  
“She’s so adorable.” Liam laughed.  
“I know. I wish she had a friend. She gets bored.” I sighed.  
“Aren’t you and Lou going to have more?” He asked.  
“We could I guess. I want another baby but I don’t know what Lou wants.”  
“I’m sure he’ll want one too. He loves kids.”  
“I’ll have to talk to him about it I guess. I want to be on the same page.” I nodded.  
“Ready Dada.” Juliet smiled running back in.  
“Ok honey. Take Uncle Li’s hand and let’s go.” I smiled. She did as she was told and we went downstairs to the car.  
“Is Kim going to be there?” Liam asked helping me buckle in Juliet.  
“I think so, I mean it’s her wedding after all.” I chuckled. “True.” He laughed and we hopped in.

I drove to the church and met her and Kelly here. They had become best friends over the past two years. Lou’s other sisters were there to help too and even his mum!  
“Harry!” Jay smiled happily running over to hug me.  
“Hi Jay.” I smiled back. Liam was holding Juliet.  
“Grammy!” She smiled clapping her hands.  
“Hi baby. Have you been good for Dada and Uncle Li?” Jay asked taking her from him. “Hello Liam.” She smiled again.  
“Hi Jay, how are you?” He asked.  
“I’m great.”  
“Dada Lou not here?” Julie said sadly.  
“No baby, Dada will be here soon though.” I smiled.  
“Yay!” She giggled.  
“Guys! Oh thank god you’re here!” Kim sighed running over. “Where’s Louis?” She panicked.  
“He’s gone to get the flowers. Are you ok, you look like you’re about to faint?” I asked seriously.  
“I just want everything to look perfect. When’s he going to be here?” She asked.  
“I don’t know. He’s been late all the time lately so I have no idea.” I sighed.  
“Shit! If he’s not here on time we’ll have to leave before everything is ready.” She stressed.  
“Kim, chill. He’ll be here ok?”  
“Ok. It’s ok.” She mumbled walking off.  
“I think she’s lost it.” Liam whispered making me crack up.  
“I better call Lou before she flips it.” I chuckled and walked outside. I dialled Louis’ number and waited for him to answer.  
“What?!” He snapped.  
“Whoa! Hello to you too.” I said angrily.  
“Sorry Harry I’m busy. What is it?!”  
“Ask nicer and I might tell you.” I mumbled. “Are you on your way? Kim is freaking out that you’re going to be late.”  
“I’m not sure when I’ll be back. I’ve ran into someone.”  
“Oh. Who?” I asked curiously.  
“It doesn’t matter who. I’ll try and be there soon.”  
“Ok. Is something wrong?”  
“No. Now I have to go. See you later.”  
“Bye love-“ I was cut off by the dial tone. He hung up on me. He never hangs up on me.  
“You ok?” Liam asked scaring me a bit.  
“Louis hung up on me. He didn’t even say he loves me. He ran into someone. What if he’s with another guy?”  
“I don’t think Louis would do that. Who did he run into?”  
“He wouldn’t say. What if it’s bad and he’s cheating on me?” I cried.  
“Haz I’m sure you’re overreacting. Maybe it was a girl?” Liam suggested.  
“Not helping! He never hides things from me Li. He’s been distant lately. I’m worried we’re falling apart.”  
“Don’t stress about it Harry. Maybe he’s just worried about things going on somewhere else and doesn’t want to take things out on you. I’m sure things will be fine when you get home.” Liam smiled and hugged me.  
“I hope so.” I sighed. We went back in and helped Kim set up. Louis turned up late and didn’t even stay. Someone was in the car with him, but I didn’t see who. I really want everything to be ok with us. I don’t think I could handle being cheated on.


	2. Chapter One - Fighting

Harry’s POV  
Things after the phone call yesterday aren’t so good. Louis didn’t come home until late and even then didn’t come to bed. Juliet was asking about him all night, I had to lie and say he was busy because I had no idea where he was. I don’t know if I did anything wrong but he won’t talk to me. It was driving me insane!  
“Louis can we talk about something?” I asked quietly as he was getting dressed.  
“Talk about what?” He asked back.  
“Yesterday. Who were you with?” I questioned.  
“I don’t need to tell you!” He snapped.  
“I just want to know. Was it a guy?”  
“It’s none of your business who I was with Harry. Now don’t ask again!” He snarled.  
“Why are you acting like this Louis? Did I do something wrong?” I asked.  
“I’m just not in the mood anymore.”  
“Mood for what?”  
“For you, us. I don’t know. I think we need some time apart.” He sighed.  
“W-Why? Don’t you want to be with me anymore?” I sniffed. I knew he was cheating.  
“I don’t know ok?! Things are just different now. Like with us. It’s harder than it was before Juliet came along.”  
“It’s not her fault she was born Louis. Are you blaming our problems on our daughter?”  
“No. I just think it would be best if we did take a break. I can stay with…mum.” He answered.  
“Why? Why do you all of a sudden want to leave? There has to be a reason because I have no idea! I haven’t done anything.” I said loudly, trying not to wake Julie.  
“It’s complicated Harry. I just don’t feel the same anymore. It’s not the way it used to be, when we used to go out late at night and watch the stars. Or we’d have dates and just cuddle on the couch. We don’t do things like that anymore.”  
“Oh so you’re going to go find someone else to do it with? You knew things would change when we had a baby, you were ready for that. She’s our daughter Lou.” I sighed.  
“I know and I love her to pieces but our relationship has changed because of her being born. I know that sounds terrible but you’re the love of my life, it’s not feeling that great anymore.”  
“That’s not my fault. I don’t want to lose you or Juliet. I want us to be the perfect family again, the one everyone wanted to be. But if you’ve already made up your mind and found someone else don’t let me hold you back.” I sobbed.  
“That’s not it. I haven’t found anyone else Harry. I love you and only you. I just think maybe the time apart will help us see how much we really mean to each other. And how great we have it.”  
“I guess. But I already know how much you mean to me.” I mumbled.  
“Don’t cry baby. Please. I didn’t mean to make you upset or anything. I love you.” He said sweetly.  
“I love you too.” I smiled. He smiled back and kissed me.  
“So what do you think about the whole separating thing?”  
“We’re not separating are we?” I panicked.  
“No I meant me going to mum’s for a few days?” He laughed.  
“I guess I can handle Julie alone for a few days.”  
“I’ll be back and then everything will be perfect.” He smiled again. I nodded. I hope it would be.

Louis’ POV  
After our little moment this morning Harry and I kind of had make up sex. I wanted to show him how much I love him. It was only once, when Juliet was asleep so it’s not bad or anything. Parents can still get it on ;)  
“Lou.” Harry said quietly.  
“Yeah babe.”  
“Do you want more kids?” He asked nervously.  
“I don’t know why?” I asked back. I didn’t know if I wanted another baby. I mean I love Juliet but another one, now. I don’t know if we could handle it.  
“Because I do. I want Julie to have a brother or sister and for us to have another baby. I think we can do it. We managed with her.”  
“I don’t know Haz. Babies are a lot to handle. I know we did well before but this year is going to be busy and we only had one kid to look after.”  
“So you don’t then? You don’t want another baby?” He asked sadly.  
“I didn’t say that Harry. I just think we should think about it some more.” I sighed.  
“It feels like we don’t agree on anything anymore.” He sniffed getting out of bed.  
“What are you talking about?” I asked.  
“You always told me you wanted a big family, now you don’t? You wanted to go out and I didn’t so we had a fight. We never fought. Maybe we aren’t supposed to be together.”  
“Harry I didn’t say that. And since when did you think we shouldn’t be together? Because we had a few fights? Everyone has fights Harry. It’s not the end of the world.”  
“I hate us fighting Louis. It scares me when you yell at me. I don’t want to fight anymore. Do you think we’re falling apart?” He asked quietly. I didn’t know to be honest. I know thing aren’t the best between us but falling apart, I don’t think so.  
“No. Things are just stressful right now. Once this wedding is over and we get back on tour I think things will be just the way they were before.” I smiled.  
“I don’t think they will be Lou. They haven’t been right for weeks. I don’t want us to split up.” He sighed.  
“We aren’t going to split up Harry. We just need time.” I said hugging him. I felt him nod. “Things are going to be good. I promise.”  
“Dada?” We heard a little voice say.  
“Hey baby. We’re you sleepy this morning?” Harry asked going over to her.  
“I sleepy.” She nodded.  
“Are you hungry sweetie? I can make you some food before the wedding.”  
“Powwidge?” She asked.  
“Of course baby.” He laughed picking her up. I saw how much he loved her and how much she loved him back. I knew my relationship with her would never be as strong. That made me sad.  
“How about I make breakfast while Dada gets dressed?” I suggested.  
“Dada Lou make Powwidge?” Juliet asked shocked.  
“Yes Dada Lou will make Powwidge. You ok with that?” I asked him. He nodded.  
“Yay!” Julie smiled and I took her from Harry.  
“You’re not the only one who can cook you know?” I smirked at him and took her to the kitchen.  
“I like Dada Lou make bweakfast.” She giggled.  
“Me too baby.” I smiled and kissed her forehead.

Harry’s POV  
Well my mood today has certainly not improved. The only time I was happy was when we were in bed, or when I saw Juliet. She always makes me happy. I was surprised Louis suggested he would make breakfast, normally he would be too busy or still in bed to even bother. I’m glad he’s spending time with her because she misses him when he’s not home. And we won’t even see her that much when we go back on tour. I was just changing into my suit for the wedding when my phone rang. It was Liam. Of course.  
“Li?” I answered holding it between my shoulder and chin.  
“Harry, have you got a minute?” He asked.  
“Uh yeah I guess. Why what’s up?” I asked back.  
“Louis isn’t there is he?”  
“No. He’s with Juliet in the kitchen. Is everything ok?” I questioned.  
“No not really. I went to get Niall from the pub last night and saw Louis. He was with a very pretty girl. While I was waiting I kind of saw them kissing.” He explained.  
“What? That’s funny Li. Louis would never kiss a girl. He’s gay, duh!” I laughed.  
“I wasn’t kidding Harry. I saw him. He looked like he was enjoying it too.” He sighed. “I’m so sorry.”  
“Louis wouldn’t do that to me. He wouldn’t. I know I was thinking it yesterday but that doesn’t mean he would. It was probably someone different that looked like Lou.” I nodded even though he couldn’t see me.  
“It was Louis Harry, I know that ass anywhere.”  
“They were kissing?” I asked.  
“Yep. I heard him say her name was Eleanor. Something about her being and old friend.”  
“Oh. I uh I should probably go then. Need to get ready and stuff.”  
“Ok then Haz. I’m sorry. I just didn’t want to lie to you.” He sighed.  
“No Liam thank you. You helped me see what’s right and what I deserve. I don’t deserve this. I’ll see you later.” I sighed hanging up. “Louis we need to talk!” I said sternly walking to the kitchen.  
“Can it wait a sec babe? I’m almost done feeding Julie.”  
“No it can’t wait a sec!” I snapped. “Sweetie can you go and play please?” I said quietly.  
“Kay Dada.” She smiled as Louis got her out and sat her on the floor.  
“Thanks baby.” I smiled back as she wandered off.  
“What’s wrong?” Louis asked.  
“What’s wrong? You cheated on me that’s what’s wrong!” I yelled.  
“What are you talking about Harry? I never cheated on you.”  
“Yes you did! Liam saw you kissing a girl last night. Out of everyone, a girl.”  
“Oh her? I would never be interested in Eleanor. She’s just a friend.”  
“Then why were you kissing her? If she was a friend you wouldn’t kiss her.” I cried. I hated how emotional I was some times.  
“I didn’t kiss her, she kissed me. She doesn’t know about us.” He explained.  
“Does she not know about the band? Everyone knows about us.”  
“Well she doesn’t. She knows about Juliet but she thinks I was with some other girl.”  
“You never told her about me? Why didn’t you tell her about me?” I asked shocked.  
“It never really came up I guess.”  
“I can’t believe you Louis. I’m here all day looking after our daughter and you don’t appreciate me enough to tell your girlfriends about me!”  
“Harry don’t start again please. This isn’t a big deal, stop taking things out of proportion.” Louis groaned.  
“Oh so if I went and had a drink with a hot girl and didn’t tell her I had a boyfriend and she snogged me you wouldn’t care at all?” I asked sarcastically.  
“You’re so immature Harry. Like seriously it was one kiss get over it!”  
“Fuck you Louis!” I spat.  
“What?!” He yelled.  
“I’m sick of you and the way you treat me. After the wedding I suggest you pack your stuff and leave.”  
“What?!” He yelled again.  
“You heard me. I’m not putting up with your shit anymore. I mean it Louis. Make sure you’re gone.” I said sternly walking off. I went and made sure Juliet was ok before dressing her up to look nice.  
“Why was Dada yelling?” She asked as I put on her shoes.  
“I wasn’t yelling honey it’s ok. Now are you ready to go?” I asked helping her up.  
“Yes.” She smiled.  
“Good girl.” I smiled back and picked her up, placing her on my hip. We walked to the kitchen where Louis was still standing. I set Juliet on the ground to say goodbye.  
“Dada Lou come?” She asked.  
“Dada Lou is going to come later honey. He’s busy.” I told her.  
“Oh.” She sighed.  
“I’ll be there soon sweetie.” Louis smiled at her.  
“Ok Dada.” She smiled back and hugged him.  
“Come on baby. We need to go.” I said picking her back up.  
“Are you sure this is what you want Harry?” Louis asked quietly.  
“It’s not what I want but it’s what’s best. Just go Louis. Please.” I sighed.  
“I love you. You know that right?”  
“I love you too Louis.” I smiled slightly. I was doing the right thing. This is what is best for us.  
“Me love Dada’s too.” Juliet giggled making us both laugh.  
“We both love you too honey.” Louis smiled.  
“We better get going hey?”  
“Kay Dada.” She nodded.  
“Bye Lou.”  
“Bye. I’ll see you there yeah?”  
“Yeah. Bye.” I sighed and we left. This was going to be harder than I expected.


	3. Chapter Two - Wedding Bells

Louis’ POV

I can’t say I was too shocked when Harry told me to leave. Obviously I was planning to go away for a bit but I didn’t really expect him to agree. Eleanor was an old friend I went to school with. I didn’t tell her about Harry because I knew she liked me. I wanted her to help me plan Harry’s birthday but I knew she wouldn’t if I told her I wasn’t interested. I wasn’t expecting her to kiss me either. I know I should have explained everything to Harry but I didn’t want to ruin the surprise. Now look what’s happened. I sighed packing the last of my clothes into my suitcase. Mum already said I could stay with her and the girls. I don’t want to leave Harry and Juliet. I love them more than anything and now I’ve fucked it up. My phone rang loudly from the kitchen and I ran to answer it. It was Kim.

“Where he hell are you?!” She yelled.

“Whoa, I’m coming in a second. Harry’s got me packing my stuff.” I sighed.

“What? Why?” She asked, now quieter.

“I’m leaving for a bit. Things aren’t the best right now and we just need a break.” I sniffed. I really didn’t want to go.

“Oh Lou. I’m so sorry. I’m here acting like a total bridezilla and you’re going through that.”

“No Kim it’s ok. This is your day not mine. I’m coming and I’ll be there soon. Wait, how did you know I wasn’t there?” I asked.

“I um…Liam told me. He promised to keep me updated and make sure everything runs smoothly.” She answered.

“Typical.” I chuckled making her laugh.

“I had to know. And if you need to talk about anything I’m here I promise. Call me on my honeymoon if you have to. Just after tonight.”

“Sure. Now I better go if I want to make it on time. I’ll see you there. I bet you look beautiful.” I smiled.

“Aw Lou.” She cooed.

“Anyway. See you there.”

“Kay Lou. Bye.”

“Bye.” I sighed hanging up. I finished packing the rest of my things and left for the church. I hope Harry would talk to me. I didn’t want things to be awkward all night.

“Lou.” Niall smiled seeing me first as I got out of the car.

“Hey Niall.” I smiled back.

“Why didn’t you come with Harry?” He asked straight away.

“Oh I um had to do something first, so he came before me.” I answered hoping he would believe me.

“Oh ok. Well he and Julie are over with Josh.” He smiled again as he led me there.

“Louis.” Josh smiled hugging me.

“Hey Josh. You excited?” I asked.

“You bet. I can’t wait to see her.” He smiled.

“I bet she looks amazing. I just spoke with her actually.”

“Really? Was she ok? She wasn’t backing out was she?” He asked nervously.

“No way! She can’t wait. I think she just wants to skip to the honeymoon though.” I chuckled. “Hey babe.” I smiled leaning in to kiss Harry.

“Hey.” He smiled back kissing me. I didn’t feel right.

“DADA LOU!” Juliet yelled holding her arms.

“Hey sweetie.” I smiled taking her from Harry.

“I finished.” I told him.

“Good. You’ll be ready by the time we get home then?” He asked coldly.

“Yep.” I nodded tears in my eyes. I really didn’t want to leave him. I just wish he could see that.

“Guys she’s coming! Kim’s on her way.” Mum yelled. Everyone went inside and waited patiently for her to arrive. Anne and mum both watched Juliet as Harry and I stood up with Josh and the rest of the boys.

“Please don’t do this Harry. Please don’t let me leave!” I pleaded quietly.

“Louis we are not talking about this here.”

“Harry I love you. This whole thing is a huge misunderstanding. I’m not cheating on you I swear.” I sobbed.

“Lou, what’s wrong?” Niall asked.

“Louis stop it. It’s already done.” He sighed.

“It’s not. Eleanor is into me but I’m not into her at all. I was asking for her help ok? She wouldn’t have done it if she knew about you.”

“What kind of help?” Harry asked.

“I can’t tell you that. But please, it’s not like that.” I begged. Before he could say anything the music started and Kim’s bridesmaids walked down the aisle followed by her and my dad. I didn’t speak to him much though. The ceremony was beautiful. Everyone was crying in the end. Even mum! After we went to the reception. Maybe Harry and I could talk then?

Harry’s POV

Louis said he asked Eleanor for help. What kind of help? And why couldn’t he tell me? I have had enough of his games. Either he wants me or not. I’m sick of being second to everyone, well except Juliet.

“Dada I hungwy?” She said as I bounced her in my lap.

“Are you? Do you want some cake?” I asked.

“Yes pwease!” She smiled.

“Ok then. Come on.” I smiled back standing up and walking to the table with the massive cake was on. Someone stupid appointed Niall as cake handerouter.

“Cake!” Julie giggled happily.

“Do you want some cake Julie?” Niall asked pinching her cheeks.

“Yes pwease Uncle Ni.” She smiled.

“Just one. We’ll share.” I smiled too.

“So what’s going on with you and Lou? He’s been hanging around Liam all night and you guys haven’t spoken.” He asked cutting a slice.

“It’s complicated but do you know this Eleanor?” I asked back accepting the cake and some spoons.

“Eleanor? Oh Eleanor Calder? Yeah she’s a model. My brother may have spoken about her a few times why?” He questioned.

“Oh no reason. Just heard of her that’s all. I better go. This one won’t wait too much longer.” I laughed and went to sit back down.

“Where Dada Lou?” Juliet asked as we dug into our cake.

“I don’t know honey. Maybe he’s with Aunty Kim and Uncle Josh?” I answered.

“I want Dada!” She yelled.

“Julie I thought you wanted cake?”

“I want Dada! Take to Dada!” She huffed refusing the spoonful of cake I was about to feed her.

“Juliet.” I sighed. I really didn’t want to see Louis at all tonight.

“Dada Lou!” She cried.

“Ok, ok.” I groaned getting up and taking her around looking for Louis. I finally found him at the bar drinking a beer. He better not be drunk.

“DADA LOU!” She yelled.

“Hey baby.” He smiled taking her from me. “Have you been good?” He asked.

“Uh huh. Where you been?” She asked back.

“I’ve been busy honey.” He answered moving some hair out of her face.

“Can you watch her? I’m going to see mum.” I asked.

“Of course.” He smiled. I nodded, kissed her cheek and walked over to mum. She was sitting with Robin.

“Hey honey. What brings you over here?” She asked.

“Nothing. Louis is looking after Juliet and I need a drink.” I sighed.

“Here mate.” Robin laughed handing me a beer.

“Thanks.” I smiled slightly downing the whole thing.

“Harry sweetheart what’s wrong? And don’t say nothing.” Mum asked seriously.

“Me and Lou are going through a rough patch. I think we’re going to break up.”

“WHAT?!” She yelled. “You can’t break up! No!”

“Chill out love.” Robin chuckled.

“I don’t know for sure yet. He’s leaving to stay with Jay for a bit tonight. I don’t want him to go but I know it’s probably the best thing for us.” I explained.

“Oh Harry. I’m sorry. Rough patches are bitches.”

“Mum!” I laughed.

“What they are. They can be a downfall of a relationship. But that’s not going to happen with you two. You’ll get through this.” She sighed rubbing my back.

“I really hope so. I don’t want to lose Lou. I want to have this for us. And more kids but I don’t think he wants more.”

“I’m sure he does. He loves kids. And he loves Julie.”

“But we discussed it this morning and he said he didn’t. I just feel like we aren’t the same anymore. I miss how we used to be. I miss us.” I sniffed. Mum was about to comment when Louis came over.

“Babe?” He asked quietly. He was still holding Julie.

“Hm…”

“Do you want to dance?” He questioned. I looked up shocked. We haven’t danced in ages.

“Um sure.” I smiled. He smiled back and handed Juliet to mum before taking my hand. We danced next to all the other couples on the dance floor. I loved it.

“I miss this.” He said loudly over the music.

“Me too. We haven’t done this in ages.” I sighed and leant my head on his shoulder. “Don’t leave.” I whispered.

“What?” He asked.

“You don’t have to go. Don’t go.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” He smiled. I smiled back and kissed him sweetly. It was perfect. “Do you think your mum wouldn’t mind watching Juliet tonight?” He asked with a look in his eyes.

“I’ll just have to ask.” I smirked.

Mum said it was ok to leave Juliet with her for the night so Lou and I could unpack his stuff. We’d just finished when he started kissing my neck.

“What are you doing?” I asked.

“What does it look like babe?” I felt him smirk on my neck.

“Twice in one day? Are you sure you’re up for that?” I chuckled.

“Sure am. Are you?” He asked back moving to my lips.

“You bet.” I smiled pulling away. I pulled off his shirt and threw it on the floor along with mine and both our pants.

“I’m sorry about lying to you by the way. I get now that it looked really dodgy.”

“Stop talking, more kissing.” I said kissing him again.

“Sure thing babe.” He smiled and kissed harder, his tongue running along my lip begging for an entrance. I opened my mouth and his tongue explored every inch. “You ready?” He asked. I nodded. That night was the best night we’ve had in ages. Not just because of the sex but because we spent time together. After we talked and laughed about how amazing the past 2 years have been and how blessed we are to have Juliet. I didn’t push the subject of more kids but I know we’re going to try and be more honest.

“I love you so much Lou.” I sighed happily and snuggled into him.

“I love you too babe.” He said back resting his hand on my bare back.

“I’m sorry I tried to kick you out.” I chuckled.

“As I said before I understand why. I was acting like a bit of a dick and I should have told her about you.”

“I was being a bit selfish and jealous too though. I thought you didn’t want me anymore.” I sighed.

“I’ll always want you Harry. Us getting into a fight doesn’t change that. Or how ever many times I come home drunk or pissed off. Or when I yell at you, I still want to because I love you. It’s just stress I let off when I yell and I know I shouldn’t blame you or take it out at home. So I think I’ll go to the gym with Liam from now on.” He chuckled.

“That sounds good. For both your anger and other things.” I smirked.

“Hm…you like that?” He winked making me crack up.

“You’re too cute for me to lose Lou. I mean that. I love you too.” I smiled and kissed him. It didn’t take long for us to fall asleep. I don’t remember the last time I felt so happy.


	4. Chapter Three - Not Again

Harry’s POV

After the wedding night things have been great between me and Lou. We’ve been hanging out more and not fighting at all. Juliet seems happier now too. It had been 3 or so weeks and we were heading back on tour now. We had just got settled on the bus when it hit me. I was going to be sick. I got up and ran to the bathroom just making it before throwing up everything I had eaten that day. It was disgusting. I did not miss this from 2 years ago. About 20 seconds later I felt someone rubbing my back. It was Louis.

“Are you ok babe?” He asked concerned. “You haven’t been well for a while.”

“What are you talking about? I’m fine.” I tried to laugh it off but he saw right through it.

“Don’t think I don’t hear you Harry. I know you get sick every morning. What’s going on?” He asked suddenly very stern and scary.

“I ate at that new pizza place the other day.” I answered. I lied. I didn’t eat there. We were going to but Niall wouldn’t.

“That place with the health warnings?” He asked.

“Uh yeah. I was just really hungry and couldn’t wait. Sorry. I know I shouldn’t have.” I sighed.

“Well you might have food poisoning. You should see a doctor.” He said helping me up.

“I’m fine Lou. It’s all good now. I should be ok.” I said seriously starting to brush my teeth. I had a suspicion about why I was sick but he didn’t need to know.

“Are you sure? I can make an appointment.”

“I’m sure.” I gurgled before rinsing my mouth out. “Now come on. Let’s go get ready for this tour.” I smiled and lead him back to the main lounge. Liam gave me a look and I gave him one back saying don’t ask. He nodded before going back to what he was doing. None of the others noticed which I appreciated. “I’m going to lie down for a bit.” I smiled and walked to my bunk. Juliet couldn’t decide where to sleep so she was going to sleep with any of us she wanted. She was currently taking up half of Zayn’s making me laugh. She looked so cute. I climbed up to my top bunk and shut the curtain. I pulled out my phone and dialled the doctor’s office number I had already searched for. I made an appointment for 4 that afternoon. Paul already knew I was going to make an appointment and was going to say he needed me to help him with something so I could get away with an alibi. I really didn’t want Louis to know but I think I’m pregnant again. I still don’t know how he feels about having another baby and I don’t want to ruin what we have now. I was just lying there when I heard someone come in. It was Niall and Liam.

“Is something up with Harry? He’s been sick an awful lot lately.” Niall asked.

“I don’t know. Maybe he ate something bad. I didn’t the other week and was sick remember?” Trust Liam to lie for me.

“Maybe. Or maybe he’s pregnant again.” Niall chuckled making my eyes widen. If he thinks the same as me Louis will know sooner than I’d like. I pulled back my curtain scaring them both.

“Don’t say that Horan. I am not pregnant you hear me!” I snapped. Oh maybe I was.

“Yep. Got it.” He nodded.

“I have the same feeling as you do and I don’t want Louis knowing ok?”

“Why don’t you want Lou knowing?” Liam asked.

“Because we discussed babies and he doesn’t want one yet or at all I don’t know. This will make everything fuck up again. We only just got back to normal, I don’t want this to ruin it.” I rambled.

“But what if you are you know? What are you going to do?” Niall questioned.

“Tell him obviously. But I have an appointment today at 4. Paul is helping me sneak off so I don’t want you to mention any of this to Louis. I never told when I caught you guys making out for the first time so you owe me.” I said seriously.

“Ok.” They both sighed.

“Good. Now forget it. I’m going to sleep.” I said closing my curtain.

“Dada?” I heard Julie say quietly. I prayed someone would say something to cover for me.

“Dada is sleeping Julie. But Dada Lou is up. You wanna go see him?” Niall asked.

“Yes.” She said excitedly. I heard the chuckle and Niall lead her away.

“Thanks Liam.” I smiled out the side of my curtain I’m just so tried.”

“It’s fine Haz.” He laughed. “She’s Lou’s problem now.” I nodded and went back to my nap. Hopefully I’ll get a few hours of rest.

I was woken up all too quickly by Paul of all people. He was shaking me. It felt like I was only asleep for 10 minutes.

“I’m up Paul you can stop now.” I mumbled into my pillow.

“Just checking.” He chuckled. “I told the boys we were heading off. It’s 3:30.”

“What?!” I yelled sitting up, almost sitting my head. “It was only 11 went I went to sleep.”

“Well it’s 3 now and you better hurry up if you wanna make this appointment lad.” He said in his broad Irish accent.

“I’m coming, I’m coming. What did Lou say when you told him?” I yawned hopping down onto the floor.

“He asked why and I said it was secret and I needed your help and he shut up after that. He did look a bit suspicious.” He answered.

“Hm, I’ll bring him home something and make it up to him. Thanks for doing this Paul.” I smiled.

“It’s fine, I actually do need your help. It’s my wife’s birthday and I need help picking out a present.”

“And what makes you think I can help?” I asked changing my shirt.

“You buy gifts for Louis.”

“He’s a guy. I’m pretty sure he doesn’t like scented candles.” I laughed.

“Whatever. Do you want to go or not?” He said seriously.

“Fine I’ll help, touchy.” I smirked before running out to the lounge.

“Harry you’re up.” Louis smiled.

“Hey babe.” I smiled back and kissed him.

“Dada!” Juliet smiled too.

“So where are you and Paul going?” He asked.

“Oh he just wants help with something he hasn’t told me yet. I don’t know.” I answered.

“Oh. Ok then.”

‘I won’t be long though. And you’ll have Julie for company. Have you been playing with Dada Lou?” I asked her.

“Uh huh. We play Barbie.” She smiled showing me her doll.

“Really?” I smiled back. She was so adorable. Part of me hopes that maybe I am pregnant. Another baby would be great. Not right now but we could adapt.

“C’mon Harry. We better go.” Paul said loudly.

“Alright. Bye Lou. Bye Julie.” I said kissing her forehead and Louis’ lips again.

“Have fun.” He smiled back.

“Bye Dada.” She waved and went back to her doll. I went and hopped into Paul’s car and he drove me to the doctor. We were still in London so I went to see Kelly. I could trust her.

“You’ll be right in there alone right?” Paul asked.

“Yep. I shouldn’t be long.” I answered.

“I’ll wait out here. Call me before you leave in case there are fans.” He instructed.

“Will do. Have fun out here.” I said getting out of the car. I walked into the office and immediately saw Kelly. She was helping some other woman.

“Harry!” She said shocked to see me.

“Hey Kel.” I smiled and hugged her.

“What on earth are you doing here? I thought you were on tour.”

“We are but I need to ask a favour.” I sighed.

“Right. Um Emma can you give us a minute.” She smiled at the woman. She glared at me before walking over to her pram. “Sorry about that. So what brings you here? Is Juliet ok?” She asked leading me to her office.

“I think I’m pregnant again and I just want to know before the tour actually gets started.” I explained.

“Ok so same symptoms as before?”

“Uh yeah. Vomiting and headaches, mood swings and stuff like that.” I answered.

“Right. Obviously I’ll need to do another test like last time. How have you been?” She asked. This time a personal question.

“Good. Have you heard from Kim?” I asked back.

“Yep. Awesome honey moon pics.” She laughed. “Thank you again for introducing us. She’s awesome.”

“No problem.” I laughed. “So down to business.”

“Yes. You know what to do.” She laughed handing me a cup.

“Egh! I hate doing this.” I groaned hopping off the bed I was sitting on. I went and peed into the cup before handing it to her.

“Thank you. Now it should take a few minutes for the results to come back. In the meantime can I examine you?” She asked.

‘Yeah.” I nodded getting onto the bed. She lifted my shirt and started pressing on my stomach. She stopped when she reached a certain place. “Well?”

“You want the good news?” She asked. I nodded. “I don’t need the test to know for sure.”

“Is there bad news?” I asked.

“Depends. Would a baby be good?”

“Yeah it would. Not the best timing but you know.” I smiled.

“Well good news then. You are officially pregnant.” She smiled too.

“Uh thanks.” I chuckled.

“Congrats.”

“Well now I just have to tell Louis. The bit I don’t want to do.” I sighed, sitting up and fixing my shirt.

“Why not? He was so happy last time.” She questioned.

“We discussed having another baby and I don’t think he was too up for the idea. Not yet anyway. This was an accident like last time. I’m scared he’ll reject me.”

“Louis would never do that Harry. He loves you so much. I could tell by the way you guys were dancing at the wedding.” She smiled and hugged me.

“I don’t know how he’s going to react. I want him to be happy.” I sniffed.

“I’m sure he will be Harry. Now I have to give you some pills.” She said searching he cupboard. “Take these twice a day. Morning and night starting tomorrow. If you need anything else. I’m just a call away.” She smiled.

“I know. Thanks Kelly.” I smiled back and hugged her one last time before returning to Paul in the car.

“How did it go?” He asked as I buckled my seatbelt.

“Just as I thought. I’m pregnant.” I answered.

“Wow. Congrats mate.” He smiled.

“Thanks.” I sighed.

“You don’t seem too happy.”

“I don’t know if this baby is a good thing or a bad thing. I know I want it, I just don’t know if Louis will feel the same.”

“I’m sure he will Haz. Louis’ loves Juliet and he’ll love another one.” He smiled again.

“I hope so because I’m not getting rid of it. I didn’t with Julie and I’m not now.” I said seriously. He nodded and started the car.

“Are you still up to helping me find a present?” He asked.

“Of course Paul.” I laughed. He laughed back and drove into town. I needed to tell Louis when I got back to the bus. Let’s hope he’ll understand and at least not hate me.

Louis’ POV

It had been a while since Harry left and I was starting to wonder where he went to. I hope he’s ok, I don’t know why he was sick all of a sudden but I hope it’s nothing serious. 2 hours after they left Paul and Harry returned, I was so happy to see him. What can I say, I missed him.

“Hey Haz.” I smiled widely pulling him into a hug. “I missed you.”

“I was only gone for like 2 hours Lou.” He chuckled.

“I still missed you though. Where did you go?” I asked leading him to the couch.

“Paul took me to the doctor.” He answered quietly.

“Oh. Why didn’t you tell me? I could have taken you.”

“I was worried that I was pregnant again and didn’t want to tell you.” He sighed. “I know you don’t want another baby now.”

“That doesn’t mean you couldn’t have told me. I would have went with you. Are you pregnant?” I asked angrily. I wasn’t angry at the fact there could be a baby, I was angry that he didn’t tell me. He nodded.

“Don’t be mad please. It wasn’t planned obviously.” He said quickly.

“You think I would be mad?” I asked. “Why would I be mad at you being pregnant?”

“You don’t want a baby.”

“Right so I’m going to get mad and angry about it. I can’t believe you would think so low of me!” I snapped.

“Please don’t yell at me. Things have been so good with us lately.” He sobbed.

“Until you go and say that! This is your fault.”

“M-Me? I didn’t mean for this to happen Louis.”

“Don’t! Leave me alone. All I ever do is be nice to you and you go and say things like that? I would never be mad about another baby.” I said getting up.

“Don’t hate me please Louis! I was scared you would reject me.” He cried.

“I should!” I snapped harshly and stormed to my bunk. Juliet was asleep next to Niall on the big double bed and Liam and Zayn were playing Fifa.

“Lou, what’s up?” Liam asked concerned.

“Ask Harry.” I mumbled and got into bed. I can’t believe he would think so low of me.

Harry’s POV

I sat sobbing on the couch after Louis stormed off. His words replayed in my mind.

“This is your fault!” This was my fault. I knew this could happen and I did nothing to stop it. I should have made Louis wear protection or not have sex at all. That would have made him angry though and I would rather have horny Louis than angry Louis. I knew he wouldn’t take it well, but I never expected this. He did reject me. Just like I was afraid he would.

“Harry? Are you ok?” Liam asked scaring me. I shook my head and cried more as he came over and hugged me. “What’s happened?”

“L-Louis doesn’t want our baby.” I answered, trying to calm down a bit.

“Baby? You’re pregnant?” I nodded.

“I knew he wouldn’t want this. But I didn’t expect him to yell at me. He said it was my fault and he should reject me. I didn’t plan on this happening again Liam, I didn’t. Now things are worse than they were before.”

“What exactly did he say?” Liam questioned.

“Just that. He made it clear that he didn’t want the baby or me. I’ve ruined everything.”

“I’m sure Louis was just a bit shocked that’s all. If you give him some time he’ll come around.”

“I don’t think he will. He hates me.” I cried. Why did this have to happen?

“Harry Lou doesn’t hate you. He loves you more than anything.” Liam said seriously.

“Then why won’t he love our baby too?”

“Just give him some time Haz. Let him adjust to the idea of another little one. I’m sure he’ll be excited in no time.” He smiled. I nodded sadly. Maybe he just does need some time. I’ll just keep my distance until he comes around.


	5. Chapter Four - The Hardest Decision

Harry’s POV

It’s been 2 weeks since I told Louis about the baby. He hasn’t spoken to me since then. 2 whole weeks! I expected him to at least yell at me again, but nothing? I’ve tried to talk to him but he just ignores me. I knew he hated me.

“Are you guys staying here? We’re heading out to get some food.” Zayn asked one morning. We had a few hours before our next concert.

“I am.” I answered. “Someone needs to watch Julie when she wakes up.”

“Lou?” Liam asked.

“I’ll come.” He said standing up. “I don’t want to stay here anyway.” He mumbled, but I heard him.

“You two really need to sort your shit out!” Niall snapped. “I’m sick of all this fighting and it’s rubbing off on Juliet. She thinks you guys are mad at her. Why do you think she sleeps with me all the time?”

“It’s not my fault Louis won’t talk to me. I haven’t done anything!” I yelled.

“You have!” He yelled back. “You think I would be mad and angry that you got pregnant again. You didn’t even talk to me about it, that’s why I’m mad at you Harry. You jump to conclusions.” He said shaking his head.

“You’re the one who said you didn’t want another baby. I didn’t want this to happen Louis. I wanted you to be happy and excited. But then you yelled at me and I knew you weren’t happy.”

“Dada?” Juliet said sleepily. “Why you cwying?” She asked coming over to me.

“I’m not crying honey.” I smiled picking her up.

“Yes you are. Dada sad.” She said snuggling into me. “Why you sad?”

“I’m not sad baby. I’m happy. You’re going to have a little brother or sister.” I told her.

“A baby?” She questioned.

“Uh huh.” I nodded.

“Wow.” She smiled. “Me a big sister?”

“Yeah Julie. You’re a big sister.” I smiled. She hugged me tightly being careful of my stomach. She knew where she came from and that I had her instead of a woman. She couldn’t care any less to be honest.

“Dada Lou have baby.” She smiled again.

“Yeah sweetie. We’re having another baby.” He smiled back at her but didn’t look at me.

“We’ll leave you guys alone.” Liam smiled at me before he and the boys left. Juliet stayed cuddled with me until she fell asleep again. Things were silent until Louis spoke up.

“I don’t hate you Harry. I heard what you said to Liam.” He sighed.

“Then why haven’t you spoken to me for 2 weeks?” I asked quietly.

“I just needed some time ok. It’s hard to think that you thought I would actually be mad about this.”

“Well you said you didn’t want another baby and I just thought you would be mad. I just want us to be happy about this and be a family. A proper family, like we were when Juliet was first born.”

“I am happy Harry. I know I said another baby wouldn’t be great right now but the more I think about it the more excited I get. We made that baby and sure it might not be the best timing but it’s still ours. It deserves a chance, just like Julie did.” He smiled. That smile was amazing.

“You really mean that?”

“Of course. We’re going to have another baby.” He smiled wider. I got up carefully, trying not to wake Juliet. I went over and kissed him. It felt perfect to kiss him again after not for 2 weeks. He kissed back passionately making me smile.

“I love you Louis.”

“I love you too Haz.” He said as I rested my forehead on his.

“How have you been? I’ve been asking Liam but he hasn’t really been much help.” Louis laughed as I sat beside him.

“Good. I’ve been a bit sick actually. But I’m alright.” I answered playing with his fingers.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you babe. I should have been.” He sighed.

“It’s ok Lou. I’m ok now.” I smiled a bit.

“Are you going to be ok for tonight?”

“Yeah I’ll be fine babe. How have you been?” I asked back, snuggling into him.

“Stressing. I can’t believe I yelled at you. That could have hurt you or the baby. I’ve been beating myself up about it.” He sighed.

“You shouldn’t have Lou. I understand why you got a bit angry. I did lie to you.”

“But that doesn’t give me the right to yell at you. I’m such a jerk.”

“No you aren’t. You’re perfect.” I smiled.

“I’m so lucky to have you.” He smiled back.

“You are aren’t you?” I smirked. He laughed and shook his head.

“So was everything ok when you went to the doctor?” He asked suddenly serious.

“Kelly didn’t really say if everything was ok or not. She just told me I was pregnant. I guess I should go back again.” I answered.

“And we have to deal with management again.” He sighed.

“They can’t take you away again! They can’t.” I said seriously.

“They won’t Haz. I promise. This time I’m telling Simon. He can’t but into our personal lives anymore. This is between us.” I nodded.

“We can schedule a time to fly back and talk to them. We can do the appointment as well.” I suggested.

“Great idea babe. I’ll give them a call now.” He said pulling out his phone. He scheduled for us to fly back to London next week for a meeting with management and a doctor’s appointment. Let’s hope things will work out perfectly.

Louis’ POV

I’m so glad I sorted everything out with Harry. I felt terrible for the way I had treated him about the baby. I should be happy about this, not yelling at him putting them both at risk. We were currently in rehearsals for tonight’s show. Lou was watching Juliet so she could play with Lux and not get into trouble. It sucks that we don’t get much time with her anymore. Harry didn’t look too well, he looked pale and like we was going to be sick.

“Are you ok Haz?” I asked concerned.

“I’m fine. I feel a bit queasy though.” He answered almost falling over.

“Come and sit down. We can take a break for a few minutes.” I said leading him to a chair.

“Is everything ok?” Liam asked coming over, followed by Zayn and Niall.

“I’m fine.” Harry answered.

“Just a bit queasy.” I mumbled. No one else knew about the baby.

“Oh right. Do you need anything Harry?” Zayn asked.

“Some water would be lovely.”

“Sure.” Zayn ran off to get water while everyone crowded around to see what was wrong.

“He’s fine. Just a bit light headed.” I said trying to push them back. God they weren’t moving in a hurry!

“Ok everyone move back, What’s happened?” Paul asked pushing everyone away. “Is he dead?”

“What? Paul no he is not dead. He’s just a bit sick.” I answered.

“Oh right because of the-“

“Yes.” He nodded.

“Everyone give Harry some space please.” He yelled. Everyone moved off leaving just me and Liam.

“Lou?” Harry said quietly reaching out for me.

“Yeah babe. Are you ok?”

“I’m tired. Can we go back to the bus?” He asked.

“I don’t know if we can Haz. There’s fans outside.” I sighed.

“But I’m sleepy.” He groaned making me chuckle. I know not a laughing matter but it was funny.

“I know Haz but maybe you could sleep here. In the dressing room?” I suggested.

“Hm…now?”

“Yeah. Come on. We have to get you there first.” I laughed. Liam helped me stand him up and lead him to the dressing room. We carefully laid him on the lounge and shut the door. “Paul stay outside and call me if he needs me.” I said seriously. He nodded and wasn’t moving from out the front of the door. We went back on stage and finished rehearsals without Harry.

2 hours later the concert was due to start and Harry didn’t look much better. He was sweating a lot and looked ever more pale than before.

“Guys maybe Harry shouldn’t sing? He looks terrible.” Niall whispered, while Harry was getting his hair done.

“But we can’t do the show without him.” Zayn protested. “It’s not right.”

“Why don’t we ask him?” I suggested. They nodded and we went to ask him.

“Babe are you sure you’re up to tonight’s show? The fans won’t mind.” I asked.

“I want to do it. I’m fine.” He answered. He looked just about dead. I don’t know if something was serious or not.

“Are you sure? It’s ok if you don’t want to do it.” I said seriously.

“I’m doing the show. I’m not letting this get to me. I still performed with Julie and I’m doing it now.” He said stubbornly.

“As long as you’re ok with it.” He nodded.

“I promise I’m up to it ok?”

“Ok babe.” I nodded too. We went and started the show. He did surprisingly well considering just 2 hours before he was basically in a coma! I kept looking over at him and waiting for something to happen and sure enough it did. At the end of She’s Not Afraid Harry collapsed in pain. I was first over to check on him.

“Harry. Are you ok?” I asked panicked. He shook his head.

“It hurts Lou. Like before.” He answered. “But it’s worse.” A tear slipped out of his eye and I wiped it away.

“Liam! Get Paul. We need to move now!” I said seriously. He nodded and ran to get Paul. “You’re going to be ok baby ok? You’ll be fine.” I cooed holding him close to me as he cried. Seconds later Paul ran out and helped me carry Harry off and into the car waiting outside. Our driver drove as fast as he could to the hospital, even speeding at some point.

“Why does this always happen?” Harry winced as he lied in the back seat. He was lying in my lap.

“I don’t know Harry but you’re going to be ok. I promise.” I sighed kissing his forehead.

“We always end up in the hospital.”

“Back luck I guess.” I laughed. 5 minutes later we were there and the nurses helped me tak Harry to a room. I explained the situation and how he was pregnant with his second baby. A doctor came to check on him, kicking me out in the process. He needs to be ok. He has to be ok.

Harry’s POV

The pain was back again. This happened last time only tonight it was worse. Way worse! The doctor checked me out but didn’t give much away. He mumbled to himself and the nurses before leaving. What the fuck?! How am I supposed to know if the baby’s ok if he doesn’t tell me? A few minutes later Lou was allowed to come in. It seems like the hospital is our new best friend. We’re always there.

“Did they tell you anything?” He asked.

“No. He’s a wackjob! I have no idea on what’s happening.” I answered making us both chuckle. Just then a young woman entered the room. She was a doctor.

“Hello Harry, Louis. I’m Dr Avery. I’m here to examine you.” She introduced herself. I nodded and she moved to feel my stomach. “How far along are you?” She asked.

“Um around 5 weeks I think.” I answered not too sure.

“Right. And have you experience any pain like this before?”

“Once. When I was pregnant the first time, but this was much worse.” She nodded and wrote some things down. “Is that bad?” I asked.

“No Harry. You know why this happened the first time right?” I nodded and she continued. “Well with this second pregnancy things are much more high risk. The chance of both you and your baby surviving are very low.”

“Low? How low?” Louis asked.

“Around 40%. 60% of you surviving and only 10% of the baby alone.” She answered. I couldn’t believe it.

“How can we make it better?” I asked too.

“Remove the baby. Then mean you will have a full recovery.”

“You mean abortion?” She nodded. No way! I was not doing that to my baby! I don’t care about the risks to me.

“Can he still do that?” Louis questioned.

“Yes you can. Only up to 7 weeks then you have to continue on. You have 2 weeks to consider all of your options.” She answered.

“I can’t. Lou I can’t kill our baby.” I said quietly.

“I know it’s hard Haz but you have to think of the risks to you as well. You could die.”

“So? I’m not killing our baby for me. That’s selfish. That’s not fair. This baby deserves a chance and if that kills me then so be it.” I said harshly.

“Harry you know you can’t do that. It’s more complicated than that.” He sighed.

“It’s my decision. I’m not killing my baby. I’m going to continue. That’s final.”

“That’s your final decision?” She asked. I nodded.

“Yes.”

“Well then. You’re going to need very strong medication and sometimes even shots. I need to do an ultrasound of your baby.” She said setting things up. Louis looked both upset and angry about my choice. I don’t care. I wasn’t abandoning our baby. “Well the gel might be a bit cold.” She started. It was cold as she squirted it on and moved it around with the wand. She stopped just under my belly button and pointed to the screen. “And there is your very tiny baby.”

“It’s hard to think something that small could make so much pain.” I laughed. She laughed too and check everything on the machine before printing a picture.

“Here you are. Harry if you need anything, give me a call ok?”

“I will. Thank you very much.” I answered accepting the picture. Louis and I left and walked back to the car. “You’re mad at me aren’t you?” I asked.

“No, I just don’t know why you didn’t take the time to think about it more. This is a big decision Harry. It’s your life.” He sighed as we hopped in.

“It’s also our baby’s life too. I’m not giving up on it. So what if the survival isn’t high? I still gave it a chance to live. It doesn’t deserve to die because it’s hard on me. I can’t just think about myself.”

“Think about Juliet then or me. What are we going to do when you aren’t around anymore? Don’t get me wrong I love the baby too but I love you more. I can’t lose you Harry. I really can’t.”

“You won’t. I’m going to make it and I’m going to bring our child into the world. Yes 40% isn’t the best but people have come back from 10% or less. I can do this.” I said seriously.

“You almost didn’t make it last time.”

“But I did and both me and Juliet are fine. This time it’s just going to be a bit riskier. But if I don’t do anything harmful I should come out fine. Don’t stress Lou. Just take it a day at a time.” I smiled grabbing his hand. He nodded.

“I just don’t want to lose you. Being away all that time last time was hard enough, let alone losing you for ever. I couldn’t do it.” He sniffed.

“You won’t have to. I’ll always be here with you. I don’t care what some doctor says. I only listen to Kelly anyway.” I laughed.

“Please take it easy though. I don’t want any more hospital visits than we need.”

“I will. I promise.” I smiled.

“I love you.” He smiled.

“I love you too.” I said back and we share a cute kiss. I can do this. I can have this baby and make our family even better than it is now. I know I can.


	6. Chapter Five - Family Time

WARNING - This chapter mentions miscarriage. Sorry if I offend anyone :/

1 month later

Louis’ POV

It’s been a month since Harry was taken to hospital. Everything is going great now and he hasn’t been back since, except to get his pills and occasional hormone shot. Management knows about the baby and has decided to keep it quiet but except it this time. They knew it was probably coming anyway. Touring is going to become harder, especially because the doctor’s told Harry not to do too much running around. He’s got a small belly now which is adorable. It’s bigger than before because he can’t do much meaning he gains weight easily. But don’t tell him that. He’ll have a fit!

“Lou!” He yelled looking for me.

“In the kitchen babe!” I yelled back. He came into the kitchen wearing nothing but pants. “What’s up?” I asked.

“Do I look fatter to you?” He asked back.

“What?”

“Am I fatter than I was yesterday?”

“No you aren’t. You look like you did yesterday. And the day before. Why?” I questioned as he walked off.

“Just wondering. Do you think Lou has bigger shirts this time?” He asked again returning with a t-shirt on.

“I don’t know babe but I made breakfast so eat.” I said putting the food on the table. We were currently staying in a nice hotel in Sydney, Australia. It was beautiful outside.

“Yum.” He smile digging into some pancakes.

“Is Julie with Niall again?” I asked grabbing some too.

“Yeah. I think she loves him more than she does us.” He chuckled.

“I know.” I agreed. “So seeing as it’s our day off and we have nothing on, what would you like to do?” I asked.

“Dunno. It’s nice outside. Why don’t we take Julie to the zoo?” He suggested.

“Great idea. I’m sure the fans here will respect our space.”

“Yeah.” He nodded smiling. I smiled back and we finished our breakfast. I changed into something that will disguise me and we went to get Juliet from Niall and Liam’s room.

“Dadas!” She yelled loudly running up to us.

“Hey Pumpkin. Dada missed you.” Harry smiled picking her up.

“I miss you too Dada.” She smiled back hugging his neck. I smiled and rubbed her back.

“Hey guys, what are you up to today?” Niall asked coming over to us too.

“We were thinking about taking little miss to the zoo.” I answered.

“Zoo?” She questioned.

“Yeah honey. We’re going to see the monkeys and tigers. Doesn’t that sound awesome?” Harry asked. She nodded happily.

“Cool.” Liam smiled.

‘What about you guys?” I asked back.

“Dunno. Might head out for a surf.” He answered laughing.

“I’ll come. Not to surf to watch you surf and look hot.” Niall added.

“That’s always the best bit.” Harry agreed making me blush.

“Anyway we better get going. Thanks for watching her. Say bye to Uncle Li and Uncle Ni.”

“Bye bye. Me go see monkey now.” She waved.

“Bye Julie.” Niall waved back. He truly loved her like she was his. It was sweet.

“See ya.” Liam waved too as we left.

“How long till Zoo Dada?” Juliet asked as we started walking.

“About 20 minutes honey.” Harry answered. I looked at him strangely. “I googled it while you got changed. I didn’t want us to get lost.” He said seriously.

“True.” I laughed. We both took one of her hands and we walked through Sydney looking for the Zoo. A few fans spotted us and some came over.

“Aw she’s so adorable.” One girl cooed.

“Hello.” Juliet said hiding behind Harry’s legs.

“It’s ok honey.” He laughed picking her up. “These are fans.”

“How are you girls?” I asked.

“Great. We’re actually trying to find the Zoo.” She sighed. “We can find it anywhere.”

“We’re going too. You can follow us if you’d like?” Harry suggested.

“Really?” A little girl asked. She would have been about 7.

“Sure.” He smiled. They agreed and we all walked to find the Zoo. Julie and the little girl, whose name was Sarah walked together as Harry held her hand. The other, older girl’s name was Ellen.

“Thank you so much for letting us walk with you.” She blushed.

“No worries. We’re both heading to the same place anyway.” I smiled. “Are you going to one of the concerts?” I asked.

“Yeah. Tomorrow. I’m taking Sarah. She is in love with Niall.” Ellen laughed. “Mum and dad decided to work from the hotel so we went sightseeing.”

“Cool. We decided to take Juliet to the Zoo. We haven’t had some family time in a while. And we won’t soon either.” I sighed.

“Is Harry pregnant?” She whispered. I looked at her shocked.

“How did you know that?” I asked.

“Skill.” She laughed. “No I guessed. And he is a bit chubbier these days.”

“Don’t tell him that.” I chuckled.

“What are you two laughing at?” Harry asked pulling his attention away from the girls.

“Nothing.” We both answered.

“Lou. Don’t lie to me.” He whined.

“We were just talking about the concert tomorrow. Louis was filling me in on some things.” Ellen bailed us out.

“Oh really?” Harry asked raising his eyebrows.

“Yep. Just chatting.” I nodded. “I promise.” I said kissing him.

“Aw!” Ellen giggled.

“Fine I believe you.” He sighed. We continued walking and the girls chatted heaps. I was surprised that Sarah and Juliet got along so well. Considering the age difference. Finally we made it to the Zoo just as the rush was starting. GREAT! “Ok. Sweetie you need to hold on tight to either mine or Dada Lou’s hand while we’re here ok? We don’t want you getting lost.” Harry said seriously.

“Kay Dada. Me hold your hand.” She smiled gripping his hand tightly.

“Well we better be off I guess. It was nice meeting you three.” Ellen smiled.

“Wait! Do you want to come with us?” I suggested.

“No it’s fine. I don’t want to ruin your family time. I’m in the front row tomorrow, see you then.” She smiled again and her and Sarah walked off.

“Well that was short but sweet.” I laughed.

“You seemed to get on well.” Harry smiled taking my hand.

“We did. She’s really sweet.” I smiled too.

“Dada hurry up!” Juliet said pulling on Harry’s hand.

“Ok we’re coming baby.” He laughed and we all went inside. It was the best day we’ve had in ages. Julie loved it and Harry and I got closer too. Soon we’ll have another little addition to our family and I was very happy with that.

Harry’s POV

After the Zoo we took Julie to McDonalds so she could burn off some more energy before we got back to the hotel. Today was so much fun. I can’t wait until the baby comes so he or she can join in too. I have to say it felt strange being pregnant again, not that I mind but it was weird having to be more careful than carefree.

“So, when should we tell our families?” Louis asked taking one of my chips.

“I don’t know. Aren’t they scheduled to come and visit soon?” I asked back.

“I think so. Next week sometime. Should we tell them both then?”

“Sounds alright.” I nodded. “Gives us some time to work up to it and stress.” I laughed awkwardly.

“There’s no need to stress babe. They’ll be happy for us.” He smiled grabbing my hand.

“I know, but that means everyone will know, well except the fans. I’m starting to realise how risky this is.” I sighed.

“You’ll be fine Harry. You and the baby.”

“But what if I’m not and something happens? I don’t know what to do anymore.”

“You past the 7 week mark Haz.” He pointed out.

“I know and I took the chance, I’m wondering if it was the right idea to or not. I mean I love our baby but I don’t want anything to happen to it.”

“It won’t. It’s like you said, take it one day at a time.” He smiled. I smiled back and we were about to kiss when we heard screaming coming from the playground.

“Was that Julie?” I asked. He shrugged and we ran out to find her on the ground crying her eyes out. “Oh baby. What happened?” I asked scooping her up.

“He push me!” She sobbed pointing at a boy in the corner. He was laughing at her. He’s lucky he was only a kid. His dad walked over and picked him up.

“Are you ok Princess?” Louis asked taking her from me. The kid’s dad was making out like he was the one who was hurt.

“Watch her.” I said walking over to him. “Um excuse me, your son just pushed over my daughter.”

“Excuse me!” He snapped. “My son did nothing to your daughter.” He said harshly.

“I think he did. She said he did and I know she doesn’t lie.”

“Look mate I don’t care what you say I know my son did nothing to your princess. She’s obviously spoilt.”

“What?!” I yelled. “My daughter is not spoilt. Your son needs to learn some manners.”

“Oh yeah!” The guy said loudly getting in my face.

“Ok!” Louis said loudly. “I’m sorry if this is any inconvenience to you but I’m pretty sure I saw your son push our daughter.”

“Look homos my son never touched your daughter ok! He wouldn’t want to hang around her anyway. Having two dads.” He scoffed. I saw the hurt look on Louis’ face.

“Shut your face!” I growled. “You don’t have the right to say things like that about my family.” Now I was really pissed.

“What are you going to do about it pretty boy?!” I was about to reply when he punched me, in the stomach. I let out a cry and hunched over in pain.

“What is going on here?!” The police yelled barging through the playground gate.

“He just punched Harry!” Louis sobbed still holding onto Juliet.

“Alright sir. Are you ok?” A female officer asked. I shook my head, crying. I knew something was wrong. Louis whispered something into her ear and her eyes widened. “Ok, come on. We’ll take you to the hospital.” She said leading me out of the room. Louis followed and the guy was arrested.

“Lou. I don’t think it’s going to make it.” I sobbed into him. We were in the back of the police car which was a strange feeling. “It hurts.”

“Ssh baby. I’m sure it’ll be fine. Maybe it’s just another pain again.” He nodded. I knew he was thinking the same as me. The baby wouldn’t survive. We made to the closest hospital quickly and the doctors checked me out.

“I’m so sorry Harry. You lost the baby.” They sighed. I nodded and started crying again. Louis was crying too.

“Is it gone?” I asked, meaning if it was still inside me.

“Yes. You lost the foetus.” They answered and I nodded again. I felt so bad. I gave the baby a chance to live and some idiot killed it.

“Am I ok to leave?” I questioned.

“Yes Harry you are free to go but you do need to take these, just to get your hormones back to normal.” They handed me some pills I needed to take and I got signed out. The police woman offered to give us a ride back to the hotel. Juliet had fallen asleep but the time we got back. Louis placed her in her bed before sitting next to me on the sofa.

“I’m sorry Lou. It’s all my fault.” I cried.

“No it isn’t Harry. It’s that dickhead’s fault. He shouldn’t have touched you.” He sighed hugging me tightly.

“It’s just not fair. Our baby never got a chance like it deserved.” I sobbed.

“I know babe. If I could see that dickhead again I would smash his face in so bad!” He snapped.

“I couldn’t wait to know the sex. I was hoping it was a boy, that way we could have one of each.” I smiled. “He could play football with you and would stand up for Julie even though he was younger than her. It would have been perfect. And now it’s all gone!” I said angrily. “Do you think it would have been fine if this didn’t happen? That I would make it and have the baby?” I asked.

“I think so. Things were going great up until today. I shouldn’t have suggested we go to McDonalds.” Louis sighed.

“I shouldn’t have got into that guy’s face, but he was dissing our family and that doesn’t sit well with me.” I sighed too. I know I shouldn’t blame me when the guy was the one who did it but I feel like it’s my fault. I gave Louis hope that we would have a baby and now we aren’t.

“Do you want some food or anything babe?” Lou asked getting up.

“No, just stay with me.” I said holding onto his hand. “Please?”

“Of course.” He smiled and sat back down. “Just remember that the baby loved us Haz. He’ll be watching us.” He said quietly, his voice breaking. I nodded and buried my head into his chest, starting to cry again. I hated this, I don’t know how I’m going to get over it to be honest.


	7. Chapter Six - Moving On

Harry’s POV

The morning after the incident at McDonalds we all met for breakfast downstairs. Niall was playing with Julie and Liam was watching while Zayn was eating and trying to text Perrie. I wasn’t going to eat anything and neither was Louis. We just sat quietly. We had rehearsals all day today, I don’t know how we’re going to go.

“Are you guys ok? You’re very quiet.” Niall asked. I looked at him and shrugged.

“Yeah I guess.” Juliet smiled and ran over to us. I smiled too and picked her up.

“Hey sweetie.” I smiled.

“Dada baby.” She giggled poking my belly. “Me big sister.” She smiled. I couldn’t help it I let out a sob and held her close to me.

“What’s wrong Haz?” Liam asked worriedly.

“Dada?”

“There’s no baby.” I cried.

“What?” They all asked confused.

“Yesterday we went to the Zoo and afterwards took Juliet to McDonalds to wear her out and some kid pushed her over. She was crying and Harry got into an argument with the boy’s dad. He punched Harry in the stomach and killed our baby. The bastard!” Louis explained. He was crying too.

“Oh my god!” Niall gasped. “That cunt! I’m going to find him and slap him so hard-“

“Niall.” Liam sighed calming him down. “We’re so sorry you guys. If you need anything just ask.” I nodded.

“Thanks guys.” I smiled slightly.

“No more baby?” Juliet asked. I shook my head making her frown.

“No more baby honey.”

“Why?”

“He was needed up in heaven. But he still loves you and you love him too don’t you?”

“Yes. Lots and lots.” She smiled. “When is he coming back?” She questioned.

“He’s not coming back honey. But he’s happy up there.” Louis explained to her.

“Oh…” She sighed. I rubbed her back trying to make her feel better. “We never meet him.”

“I know sweetie. It’s aright though.” I smiled slightly at her and she nodded.

“If you guys need more time we can postpone tonight’s show.”

“No its ok. It’ll be a good distraction. We’ve been crying all night.” Louis chuckled and I agreed.

“We see Aunty Lou?” Julie asked.

“Yeah baby. We’re going to see Aunty Lou and Lux tonight.” Lou smiled taking her from me.

“Yay!” She giggled as he tickled her. We still have one perfect child, even if we did lose another.

Louis’ POV

After we eventually ate something we all headed to Allphones Arena where the show was being held tonight. It was pretty big and had a huge stage. Juliet and Lux played on stage together as we did our first sound check.

“I’m in love with you, and all your little things.” We finished the last line of Little Things.

“Perfect boys. Remember Harry take it easy.” Paul said giving him a sympathetic look. He nodded sadly and went to get a drink. I sighed and went over to him.

“You ok baby?” I asked wrapping my arms around him.

“Yeah.” He sighed. “At least I won’t get sick anymore.”

“That didn’t matter though.” I mumbled.

“Do you think god hates us Louis?” He asked out of the blue.

“Why would you say that babe?”

“Because, first he sends you away for months and makes you miss Juliet’s birth and now our baby’s gone. That’s a sign Lou.”

“It is not Haz. We just have some shit luck sometimes. We’ll get past this and maybe even try again?” I more asked than stated.

“I don’t know yet Lou. We’ll just have to wait and see.” He sighed and walked off. I know I should have waited before mentioning more kids. Idiot!

“Dada Lou, me have to pee.” Julie said pulling on my pants. We recently tried to toilet train her and taught her if she needs to go to the bathroom she has to tell us.

“Ok honey, c’mon.” I said picking her up. I took her to the bathroom and she went like a big girl. She was very pleased with herself.

“Uncle Zee, I went toilet by myself!” She said proudly.

“Oh really? Wow you’re a big girl aren’t you.” Zayn smiled picking her up. She nodded happily and they continued talking.

“Wait for the victory speech babe. Julie went on the toilet alone.” I laughed.

“Aw! I bet she’s excited.” He chuckled.

“Yep. She’s telling everyone.” I smiled at her telling Niall and Liam.

“She’s so grown up. I can’t believe she’s almost three.” Harry sighed resting his head on my shoulder.

“I know! It feels like yesterday we took her home from the hospital and constantly checked on her.” I chuckled remembering. We basically slept in the nursery making sure she was breathing.

“I was being an overprotective father.” Harry laughed.

“Imagine when she has a boyfriend.”

“No! No boyfriends until she is at least 21.” He said seriously.

“Good luck convincing her of that.”

“What if she likes girls? Then she won’t have to deal with boys.” He smiled proudly.

“Are you wishing our daughter to be a lesbian?” I asked.

“No just if she is it won’t matter. That’s all I swear.” He laughed. “And about before, another baby would be nice but maybe after we get married.” He smiled.

“Ok. We need a date for that by the way. We’ve been waiting 2 years.” I sighed.

“I know. Maybe tonight after the show we can talk about it?” He suggested.

“Perfect. I can’t think of anything else I’d rather be doing.” I smiled and kissed him sweetly.

“Me either.”

“Dada!” Juliet yelled running over to us.

“Yes baby girl?” He asked picking her up.

“Dada Lou take me to the bathroom and I went all by myself.” She smiled proudly.

“Wow baby, I’m so proud of you.” He smiled back kissing her cheek.

“And I drew this.” She said handing us a picture.

“What’s this?” I asked.

“It’s Dada, Dada Lou, Julie and Baby.” She smiled pointing at each scribble.

“Baby too?” Harry questioned.

“He was our family.” She answered.

“It’s beautiful honey. How about we put it on the fridge in the bus?” Harry smiled. She nodded happily and he set her down.

“Wow. She really wanted the baby as much as we did.” I sighed.

“It’s sad to watch her so upset about it.” He agreed.

“I know.”

“Alright boys! The fans will be here in 5 for the second sound check. Places and act decent. No pant pulling Liam!” Paul said sternly.

“I wouldn’t dream of it Paul.” He smirked making us all laugh. Paul shook his head and signalled for the doors to be open. Lou took the kids backstage as we waited for them. After all of them were seated we started. They asked us questions and stuff. I noticed Ellen was in the front with her sister and waved at them. She waved back and smiled.

“Julie no! Come back honey!” We heard Lou yell quietly and then saw Juliet running towards us with no shirt on.

“Dada!” She giggled wrapping her arms around Harry’s leg.

“What on earth are you doing?” He asked laughing at her.

“No shirt! Me go nakey like you.” She smiled. The crowd laughed.

“What?! You have been naked around her!” I yelled jokingly.

“I have not! She must hear you talk about it 24/7.” He smirked.

“I do not Styles. You aren’t that hot.” I scoffed playfully.

“I think I am. Don’t you agree?” He asked the fans and the girls screamed loudly. “There it’s proven, I am hot!” He winked.

“In your dreams.” I smirked. He smiled back and kissed me sweetly. The crowd let out a chorus of ‘aws!’

“Ok ok, enough lover boys.” Niall chuckled. We continued and sung a few songs for them before the show. Before we knew it we had to go and get ready. Maybe this show will take our mind of all the shit that’s been happening.

Harry’s POV

Tonight’s show went well and we had a good time. Before we were to leave Lou announced her and Tom are having another baby. We were so happy for them. They deserve it.

“Are you ok babe? What with Lou and that?” Louis asked back at the hotel.

“Yeah. They deserve to be happy.” I smiled. Even though deep down I was crying. It seems like everyone gets a happy ending but us.

“So do you.” He mumbled.

“And I will, we will. When we get married.” I said changing the subject.

“Yeah. I can’t wait to call you my husband.” He cooed kissing my neck.

“Me either Lou.” I fake smiled.

“Haz I know something’s bothering you. Please talk to me.” He pleaded.

“I want our baby back.” I sobbed. “It’s not fair. Everyone is happy but us.” I let everything I was holding in all day out.

“I know babe.” He sighed. “It’s harder than I thought it would be.”

“What do you mean?” I asked confused.

“I thought it would be easier to move on from this because well we didn’t really get attached to the baby. I know that sounds terrible.”

“No it’s ok. I kinda thought the same thing but it’s harder when you’re the one who lost it. I was supposed to have taken care of the baby. I failed.”

“You didn’t fail Harry. You had no idea that dick was going to hit you.”

“But I still should have thought about the baby first. I was only thinking of myself and was being selfish.” I cried. “If I didn’t the baby would be fine.”

“Harry you were standing up for us and that’s amazing. You didn’t have to and you did. You can’t blame yourself for this.” Louis said seriously.

“But I feel like it’s my fault. Our baby died because of me.”

“No. Harry I’m being serious. I love you and this is not your fault. Please listen to me!” He begged taking my face in his hands. I nodded sadly.

“Ok Lou.”

“Thank you.” He smiled slightly and kissed me. “How about I get us some food hey?” He said standing up.

“Sure. I’m a bit hungry.” I nodded. He smiled and walked off. I grabbed the bottle of pills the doctor’s gave me. I haven’t taken any yet. The bottle said to take one morning and night. I don’t see how they would help me. I grabbed two pain killers instead and took them. Maybe that will help me feel better.

“I ordered some Chinese. I hope that’s ok.” Lou said coming back. I quickly hid the pills and nodded.

“Fine.” I smiled. He nodded and sat next to me. I snuggled closer to him and he wrapped his arms around me. “I think we should get married soon. The sooner the better.”

“Really?” He asked.

“Yeah. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” I smiled. (I know it’s cheesy)

“Aw Haz. Same with me. I wouldn’t want it any other way.” He smiled back. He leant down and kissed me sweetly.

“I love you Lou.”

“I love you too babe.” He said kissing my forehead. Dinner arrived minutes later and we ate in a comfortable silence. We set the date for the wedding. 2 months from now, so December after the tour is finished. I can’t wait.


End file.
